1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as a cellular phone capable of receiving a terrestrial digital broadcast wave.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a cellular phone functioning as an information processing apparatus has been mounted with not only a communication function simply with a voice talk but also various functions including an address book function, a mail function through a network such as a base station or the Internet, and a browser function enabling a browsing of a Web page and the like as well as multimedia functions such as a music control function enabling a listening to audio data (music player function) and a function allowing to receive a terrestrial digital one-segment broadcast wave, a terrestrial digital radio broadcast wave, and an FM radio broadcast wave.
In particular, when the cellular phone receives the terrestrial digital one-segment broadcast wave, in recent years, a technology for automatically carrying out a timer recording of a broadcast program on a desired channel at a previously set timer recording time has been also proposed. According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-36616, as a technology related to this timer recording of the terrestrial digital one-segment broadcast wave, for example, a technology for suppressing discomfort feeling of a user or surroundings caused by an audio of the received program at the time of recording a timer-set program and reducing a wasteful power consumption has been proposed.
As being similar to this timer recording concept, a technology for automatically carrying out a timer activation of a broadcast program on a desired channel at a previously set timer activation time is also known.
In a case where the cellular phone records a program while receiving the terrestrial digital one-segment broadcast wave and the user views the terrestrial digital one-segment broadcast wave received by the cellular phone, in general, a television audio volume at the time of the view or recording performed immediately before is stored in a storage unit (memory). Once again when an application program related to the terrestrial digital one-segment broadcast wave is activated, the cellular phone outputs audio at the stored television audio volume from a speaker. However, in a case where the timer activation of the terrestrial digital one-segment broadcast wave is carried out, if the television audio volume at the time of the view or recording performed immediately before is small, even when the timer activation is actually activated at the timer activation time, as the television audio volume output from the speaker along with the activation is small, such a case can also be considered that the user does not realize the timer activation. In such a case, if the user does not realize the timer activation during a period of the broadcast program at all, the user misses the entire broadcast program. Also, even when the user realizes the timer activation in the middle of the broadcast program, there is a problem that the user misses a program part which has been already broadcast.